Gone
by Emdillyicious
Summary: The memories of the time we've spent together, laughing singing and even fighting, those were all memories I've cherished with my Fionna. I always thought I'd look back on my tears and laugh, but I never thought I'd look back on my laughter and cry.


~Present day~

I slowly walked up to the door of the old tree house. It was raining. But I didn't feel it drenching my clothes, making me soaking wet. I didn't feel much of anything anymore. I didn't care to feel.

I placed my pale hand atop the rusty door knob. I hesitated before I slowly opened it, hearing the loud protest of the old door. I peaked inside, as if scared someone would hear my sudden intrusion. Not a soul was in sight.

Everything looked the same as I had last seen it ten years ago today. Not a hair out of place. The day that still haunts my every thought. The day everything changed in the land of Aaa. The day I died inside.

As I set my foot into the house, all the painful memories I've been pushing away came flooding back to me in a rush.

She was everywhere. I almost heard Fionna's giggling echoing throughout the house. It seemed like I could almost see her sitting on her couch playing video alongside Cake, intently concentrated on winning. Practicing her axe throwing in the living room, making bacon pancakes in the kitchen with Cake, running around the place excited for another adventure. She was even curled up in her sleeping bag, sleeping peacefully as if she didn't have a care in the world. The memories were overwhelming.

As I slowly floated over to Fionna's messy bed, I laid down on it and looked hopelessly up to the ceiling. I could still smell her familiar scent lingering on the messy bed sheets. The one memory I've been trying the hardest to block came rushing back. That's when the tears finally came streaming down.

**Flashback**

I knocked quickly on the door to the tree house. I was an hour late, Fionna was going to be mad. _I'm the vampire King, I should be able to do whatever I want, whenever I want. Fionna shouldn't be bossing me around, telling me when I should be where...But here I am.._

The door swiftly opened, nearly smacking me in the face. An exasperated Fionna looked up at me.

"Marshall! You were supposed to be here an hour ago! You know I need your help to decorate the ceiling and high places. Cake's half-birthday only comes once a year you know! You're lucky Cake hasn't come home yet."

" Chill, Fi. Cake's not supposed to be home for another 3 hours! Plus, why does she need to have two birthdays each year; that's just weird."

" 'Cause it's tradition that's why. And why were you late anyways?"

"I had important vampire duties to attend to."_ Or that I accidentally slept in._

I slipped past the irritated human and flew up to the kitchen. I opened the door in hopes I would find some juicy strawberries. Fionna marched in front of me, blocking me from grabbing the delicious fruit.

" No eating until you finish helping me decorate this place!" She said firmly, not intending to move an inch.

"Oh, really? We'll see about that!" I swiftly picked her up and slung her over my shoulder, grabbing the fruit for myself. She kicked against my hold and yelled in protest.

"Marshall Lee put me down! I'm serious we need to do some work. When I'm free I'm going to totally kick your butt!"

"I'll put you down if you let me have all these strawberries."

Fionna sighed. "Fine."

I gently set her down and flew out of her reach, foreseeing her plan to grab the strawberries out of my hands and attempt to kick me in the gut.

"No matter how hard you try Fi, you'll never be able to outsmart an awesome dude like me!" She giggled at me and I realized I had dribbled some strawberry juice on my shirt from biting the strawberry too hard. We both burst out in laughter.

When I finally finished the last of the strawberries, Fionna and I set to work. I hummed a tune and before we knew it we were both singing in harmony. Even though Fionna would never admit it, she had a beautiful voice. Every time we sang together it just felt...right. Like our voices were meant to be sung together. Like we were made for each other. We could sing about anything at all and it sounded like the most beautiful song in the world.

About an two hours and a couple hundred smirks and giggles later, we sat down for a well earned rest.

"Wow. Dude, this place looks mathematical!"

"Well it better! I just wasted two hours of my life doing this junk." I smirked and Fionna playfully punched me in the arm. "So what kind of cake are we getting Cake?" I laughed.

Fionna's eyes got large and she looked alarmed.

"Holy cow! I totally forgot to order her cake! What am I gonna do?"

" Relax Fi, you're totally stressing out too much. Let's just go to the candy kingdom and get them to make one real quick. Problem solved."

"The bakery isn't open on the weekends Marshall!"

"Well that's stupid. What about Gumbutt he bakes crap all the time doesn't he?"

"I would've asked him to do it but unfortunately he's been doing very important royal business in the cloud kingdom for the past week."

"Well at least we won't have to see him at the party tonight. That's a relief."

"Marshy what are we gonna do? Something always goes wrong at Cake's half-birthdays! We need to do something!" She was standing in front of me and waving her arms dramatically.

"Okay, okay I get it. Do you need to do some breathing exercises to calm yourself down or something? We can just make one ourselves. Duh."

"Oh ya, I guess so...But I'm not very good at baking." Fionna blushed and I laughed at her not thinking of this previously.

"Don't worry Fi, I'll help you."

She squealed excitedly and then grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen in anticipation.

"What time is it!?" She yelled excitedly.

I groaned."Really, Fionna? You've been spending way too much time with Gumbutt"

"Yes! Now say it! What time is it?"

"...Baking time.." I mumbled.

"Good enough. Now let's get to work."

~Later that day~

The Cake hadn't turned out that bad. Fionna and I managed to bake, decorate and hide it with ten minutes to spare. It looked sort of lumpy in places, and her eyes looked a little crazy, but besides the looks it tasted amazing. Red velvet. Both mine and Cake's favourite.

"Baby cakes thank you so much for this awesome party. You've really outdone yourself sweetheart. Its the best half-birthday party I've ever had." Cake gave Fionna a gigantic bear hug as the guests were slowly making their way through the exit after exhausting themselves after an intense dance competition. Luckily, Gumball wasn't able to make it.

"Well I wouldn't have done it without Marshall." Fionna looked up towards me in appreciation.

I rolled my eyes at them both. "Yeah, well even though I've had the best time of my life here, I think I better be heading home."

"Hey can I come with you? I've been in this stuffy house all day. I totally need some fresh air."

"Sure, I guess so." I was excited about the extra time alone I would be able to spend with her, but I easily hid it.

Fionna grabbed my hand excitedly and ran us both outside. It was nighttime and the stars were twinkling brightly above us. I looked over towards Fionna and she was smiling brightly up at the full moon. Her hair was practically glowing and her eyes reflected the sparkling stars. She was beautiful.

"I love the night, it's always so beautiful Marshall!" _So are you._

I chuckled, "Didn't you say the exact same thing about the daytime this morning?

"Well, ya. I love them both, I just can't decide which one I love more!" She stopped suddenly and pointed towards a pond, whispering. "Hey! Do you see that?"

I turned my eyes away from her and followed her gaze and saw a tiny bunny hopping around the pond without a care in the world. "Ya, it looks like you." She giggled and walked carefully towards it, trying not to startled the little animal. She bent down a couple feet away from it and then swiftly snatched it up into her arms. The bunny was frightened, but Fionna calmed it down once she started to gently pet it.

"Shh. It's okay, I won't hurt you." She then added in a loud whisper, "But if I were you, I'd stay away from that meanie vampire."

"What should we name it?" I asked, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"I dunno. I think you should name her."

"Oh, so now it's a girl." Fionna nodded her head at me. "Hmm, we should call her Mini Fionna"

"Welcome to the family Mini Me!" She stood up still holding the bunny and grabbed my hand once again, dragging me throughout the forest, babbling on about how much fun she would have with her new found pet. She was still holding hands with me and the warmth from her sent shivers down my spine. I never wanted to let her go. _I need to tell her my feelings toward her, I can't keep them hidden much longer. _

"Hey, Fi. I need to tell you something."

She stopped talking and looked towards me with curiosity. "What is it?"

"Well, I just want to say that I..I um." But I was interrupted by a loud noise nearby. _Guess it will just have to wait. _

There was a low growling noise coming from some sort of creature. I've never heard this type of beast before. The growling was a low guttural noise that seemed to get louder as each second passed.

Fionna got into her fighting position and pulled out her sword. The beast jumped out from the shadows and it towered over the both of us. It's large round body was completely covered in black hair and it had at least fifty small eyes located where what should have been it's face. It had five arms. Two on its side, one sticking out of it's belling, the other sticking out of it's back and the last one came out sort of like a tail. It had one stump of a leg and it used it's tail-like arm to support itself. It's large mouth was in it's neck and it had thousands of tiny sharp teeth shine in the moonlight when it roared in our faces. It seemed exciting to try and defeat a new creature for a change.

The beast took a swipe at the unsuspecting Fionna, and I changed into my bat form to block it's target making me crash into a nearby tree.

"Hey ya big wuss! Nobody slams Marshall against a tree except me!" Fionna yelled up at the giant and held on to her bunny tightly and aimed her sword towards it.

Fionna slashed the stump of a leg that the monster had, making it scream in pain. Fionna was desperately holding on to her pet bunny and trying to pull her sword out of its leg.

I was struggling to get back up after I was pushed into the tree. I was getting a little dizzy and I lost my balance very easily. The beast was getting infuriated by the pain of Fionna twisting her weapon out of his body. I needed to get to her. We didn't know the full potential of the monsters power yet.

I finally got up and starting to fly towards Fionna. I was about to swoop down and fly her away from harm when the monster picked her up and she started to scream.

"Marshall!"

"I'm coming Fi!

The monster started laughing as he started to squeeze Fionna in its fist, making it unable for her to breathe.

I flew right towards its 'face' and clawed out at least 20 of his tiny eyes, making it scream in pain and drop Fionna on the ground. The blood gushed everywhere making the beast momentarily blind.

Fionna was laying on the ground catching her breath and groaning in pain. Petting her bunny, trying to calm it down. The monster swiped blindly at me and managed to cut the side of my face. I decided to rip out even more of it's tiny eyes. The blood gushed everywhere, and the beast started to tumble down, right in front of Fionna and her precious bunny. Panicking, I tried to push it back up, but he was too big, too heavy.

The monster took one last blind swipe in the air with it's long taloned hands towards Fionna.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. It's long claws pierced right through Fionna's tiny body. As soon as the claw made contact, it broke off it's paw and the beast came tumbling down, just missing Fionna. She looked down at the foreign object projecting through her body in shock. She dropped her bunny and tumbled to the ground.

I flew faster than I ever have in my life towards her, but it still didn't seem fast enough. I knelt down beside her turning back into my normal form, cradling her like a child.

"Fionna! Fionna look at me!" I could feel the tears slide down my cheeks, but I didn't care.

"Its..its going to be alright! I'll get you fixed up. Okay?" My voice was breaking with each word I said.

"Marshall.."

"Ya Fi?"

She was having difficulty forming her sentences. "I-I love you..T-tell Cake I love her too. D-don't forget that okay?" I was shocked at her words. And what she was implying when she said them.

"No! No Fionna! You are not saying goodbye to me! You're going to be okay!"

"I-I can't..."

"No please! Don't go! I love you! Please! I'm sorry Fionna. I'm so sorry!"

"D-don't be s-sorry Marshall. I-it's okay." Her whole body was shaking and she was becoming very pale. She reached her hand up and started to stroke my hair.

"Marshall. Will y-you kiss me?"

Without thinking I leaned down and gave her the most gentle kiss I could manage, as if I would break her fragile body. The kiss tasted like blood, but I didn't want to think about that. All I wanted to think of was her.

When I pulled away she spoke, "Y-ya know. I've imagined our first k-kiss a million times. But never like this" she smiled weakly and I began to sob. This was the end.

"Don't be sad Mar-Marshall. Its okay.. I'm happy. I-it's okay." Her voice started to get quieter and weaker by the second.

"I love you." She managed to whisper before her body became still.

"Fionna! No! Wake up! Wake up Fionna! Please...please wake up Fi.." I sobbed, shaking her as if she would wake up and this whole thing was a big prank. But it wasn't. She would never wake.

"No. Please my precious bunny! Please! I love you!"

I got up and yelled up into the night sky. I was now crying uncontrollably. I looked down at her precious broken body and that's when I noticed her pet bunny. Dead.

I picked up the lifeless furry animal and laid it gently on her chest. I petted Fionna's hair over and over again. Regretting every thing I've ever done wrong to her. She never deserved it. I loved her and she didn't even know it until she died...

* * *

~Present day.~

As I was laying on Fionna's bed I could feel the empty void inside of me. The rest of that day, and the past ten years feel like a fuzzy blur to me. I barely remember the sorrowful funeral of the beautiful adventuress. Cake balling over Fionna and moving far away with Lord Monochromicorn to escape the ever present memory of her dead sister. I haven't seen her since. And how the Land of Aaa seemed dead with Fionna now gone forever.

The memories of the time we've spent together, laughing singing and even fighting, those were all memories I've cherished with my Fionna. I always thought I'd look back on my tears and laugh, but I never thought I'd look back on my laughter and cry. Death can end a lot of things. But it will never end the love I had for my Fionna. _I love you my precious bunny..._

* * *

**Ya, I decided to post something sad for a change. I was feeling a bit down at the time and I was thinking _You know what, I'm gonna write a__ story! _I hope you guys liked it. :) Tell me what ya think. Thank!**

**-Emdillyicious**


End file.
